Strangers no more
by Good cyberman
Summary: when Luc Hemingway returns to Holby he doesn't anticipate one argumentative nurse to return as well. first story :).
1. Chapter 1

"Ah doctor Hemmingway" Raf began as the socially awkward Luc walked on to the hustle and bustle on AAU "I was beginning to worry"

"Well I'm here now so you can stop" Luc replied in his usual insensitive way.

"Ok right well the locker rooms are over there" he raises his arm to point "so grab some scrubs and I'll assign you some cases" Luc nodded and headed of in the direction of the locker room.

10 minutes later Luc remerged from the locker room and begun working on his first patient, a 21 year old man who with a suspected broken leg. "Hello I'm Doctor Hemingway and you are?"

"Joseph Simons"

"Right now could you tell me how much it hurts on a scale of 1-10?"

"7" the patient grunted as Luc proceeded to poke and prod his leg.

"Ok, did you fall unconscious?"

"No"

"Any pain anywhere else"

"Um here" and the patient pointed to his lower abdomen. Luc then assessed joseph's abdomen ran a few tests.

20minutes later Luc was sat at the computer when Fletch came up to the nurse's station and handed him an ultra-scan photo. "Our friend Mr Simmons"

"A mass on the pancreas." Luc said, clearly in deep thought "we should transfer him to Keller"

"I'll get a porter" Fletch replied.

"No its ok I'd like to catch up with Mr Levy anyway."

"Alright I'll let you break the news yeah"

"Yep"

"Mr Simons , I have some bad news" Luc started trying to sound caring "We're transferring you up to Keller, the general surgery ward as you're going to need an operation to check out a lump on your pancreas."

"Is it cancer?" Joseph asked, defeated.

"We don't know, that's what the operation is for. Now I'm going to take you down where my good friend Mr Levy will take over." Luc answered whilst unhooking Joseph from all of the machines and begun walking towards the lift to go up to Keller.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey forgot the Authors Note on my first chapter. This my first story but I've been reading for a while.**

 **Disclaimer:I own the plot nothing more!(unfortunately)**

"Luc!" Sacha shouted disturbing the calm and collected ward of Keller, "Oh My God I haven't seen you in … forever"

"Um Sacha if you could let me and Mr Simons out of the lift that would be great" Luc said matter of factly.

"Right er yeah," Sacha mumbled and moved out of the way. "So did you find her?"

"Mm who?" Luc said trying to sound confused.

"Eddi of course" Sacha exclaimed, amused.

"Oh right her, does it look like I found her?" he scoffed.

"I'll take that as a no then"

"No, I found her she's hiding in my pocket." Luc replied sarcastically. "I have to get back to AAU I'll leave Mr Simons with you. Goodbye Mr Levy."

"Luc, wait I'm due a break we could go for a coffee and catch up." Sacha asked a bit scared of the reaction.

"Fine" Luc eventually sighed.

"Great" Sacha beamed "Dom I'm going on a break hold the fort would you"

"Yeah sure" Dom shouted back.

"Two cappuccinos please" Sacha ordered joyfully. "Thanks bye" Luc and Sacha walked over to an empty table and sat down. "So what did you get up to after you left us" Sacha questioned.

"Well I went to the place me and Eddi went to after your wedding , stayed there for the best part of 4 months before going to visit my friends , from when I worked in the army , after that it was just trying to build up the courage to go and see Eddi. It took me until 2 months ago to do it ." Luc answered.

"And did you find her."

"No."Luc replied "I went up to Liam's house, he was angry at me and well he told me she had left to go travelling he didn't where or anything ," He paused for breathe "so I returned here and applied for the job and here I am." Luc finished.

"Oh" Sacha said glumly.

"Look I need to get back bye Sacha."

"Luc come to Albi's tonight with the Keller gang yeah then we can catch up properly"

"ok" Luc said as he made for the lift back up to AAU where ,unknown to him , the feisty nurse ,who was constantly on his mind, was working.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N nothing to say really :)**

 **Disclaimer: Me own plot nothing else**

Luc was currently standing in the lift. "Doors opening" droned the lifts speakers as the doors slid open. Mr Hemingway confidently walked out of the lift and over to the nurse's station where Raf was sitting. "Ah Mr Hemingway your back, wonderful. I would like to introduce you to our new assistant senior nurse who will be working alongside Fletch." Raf said.

"Go on then who is it?"

"Nurse McKee" Raf shouted.

"Yes Mr Di Lu" Eddi began "Luc what on earth are you doing here" Eddi shouted. Whilst Luc just stood there speechless with his chin hitting the floor before letting out a small whisper of "Oh my god".

"I take it you two know each other then," Raf asked. The pair just stood there gaping at each other when suddenly the lift doors opened again and Eddi was crushed by one of Sacha's bear hugs.

"Eddi what are you doing here?" Sacha exclaimed

"What does it look like?" Eddi asked.

"I reckon it's a long shot but… working" Sacha answered in a mock thinking tone.

"Um if you guys have finished we kind of have work to do" Raf interrupted.

"Oh right yeah, Luc, you left your wallet in Pulses I came to give it back" Sacha stated as Luc took the wallet and hurriedly walked away muttering "work to do" as he left.

For the rest of the day Luc made it his mission to avoid Eddi so as to avoid the awkward conversation which would surely follow.

6:00PM:

Luc walked to the locker room to get his stuff before heading back to his comfortable campervan. He opened the door to find Eddi sat on one of the benches packing her bag after getting changed from her scrubs. Luc made to leave when Eddi grabbed his arm and said, "Luc, wait we need to talk"

"Ok" He replied.

"Look I'm sorry I left but you and I both knew that I never would have been able to get better with you and"

She stopped as Luc put his hand up, "You have nothing to be sorry for, your addiction was my fault and my fault only. Yeah Max gave you them and yeah you chose to take them but if I hadn't have been such of a coward and ran away then none of this would have happened, absolutely nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer : I own plot nothing else**

Luc was sitting at a stool in Albi's letting the party go one around him. After he had finished his mini speech he had grabbed his bag and ran choosing to get changed in the on call room. At least he stayed true to his words, he was a coward and yet again he ran from Eddi but he wouldn't leave this time he couldn't he needed Eddi. As a result of his inner argument he decided to leave and search for .

10 minutes later found Luc standing in Wyvern entrance waiting for the lift.

"Doors opening lift going up" spoke the lift so Luc stepped in and pressed the button for AAU's floor.

The lift had never taken so long in his entire life. He had butterflies in his stomach and was nervously tapping his fingers against his legs. Finally the drone of the lift stated that the doors were opening and Luc ran no sprinted to the nurse's station asking Raf if he knew the whereabouts of nurse McKee.

"Um I think she is still in the locker room," Raf replied.

"Right ,thanks" Luc rushed before running down the ward to the locker room, stopping to compose himself before entering.

"come back to Albi's so we can talk properly , please." Luc exclaimed to a surprised Eddi.

"Um, yeah sure," she replied confused at his sudden outburst.

"Great" Luc smiled walking off with Eddi hot on his heals.

A/N sorry for the short chapter I'm aiming to make them all between 300 and 400 words long but I didn't really want to stretch this out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 whoop**

 **Disclaimer:I own only the plot nothing else :)**

"So, Luc, what do you want to talk about or did you drag me out here for no reason?" Eddi quizzed.

"Come on Eddi we both know you came here willingly especially as it's an excuse to drink." Luc replied. Eddi put on her best mock hurt face, "You hurt me Hemingway," she said pretending hurt in her voice.

"I dragged you out here so you can tell me what you've done since you last left Holby." Luc answered.

"Well, first I got help for my addiction , back in Leeds, then I went travelling , and in answer to what I predict to be your next question I went here there and everywhere, but you already knew that because you paid a surprise visit to my brother. Your turn."

"Right , ok well um I spent a while driving around in my campervan ,then some of my old army friends got in contact and asked me to stay with them whilst they were in Britain. I stayed with them for a year." He paused for a second.

"Luc?" Eddi questioned as impatient as ever.

"Oh, right sorry I was just waiting for your comment about me having friends."

"Just get on with it."

"Well after they had left I went to Leeds, building up the courage to come and see you, when I finally did however I find not only a lonely Liam but an angry one as well. After that debacle I came back to Holby to visit find a permanent job offer and I get accepted. I think you know what happened after that," Luc concluded.

"Anyway," Eddi started, "What do you think about Raf?"

"Well he's ok but I would rather have Sacha," at this Eddi put on her surprised face but chose not to speak, "And Fletch is alright to I guess , Ms Campbell is better than Michael any day." Luc finished.

"Good analysing, Luc." Eddi replied.

Their evening continued with each of them discussing their work colleges.


End file.
